Trapped Between Two
by anjeyahh
Summary: Just a girl searching for her love then instead of one love,two came and it really gave her a hard time.


UNPROFFESSIONAL

"Mommy!Mommy!"Avery's little voice woke me up.I turned to look at the brown haired girl beside me,wide smile plastered on her face."What is it this time now,sweetheart"I said in a groggy voice,still laying down.I giggled as she started to jump up and now on my bed.I sat up to see her holding envelopes on her hands."We're going to be on Ellen,again"She ,for a 3 years old little girl,she got some damn lungs.

I opened the envelope to see Ellen's fudge,the show is in 2 i must have forgotten that Ellen called me last week.I stood up and picked up Avery."You need to take a bath first,Ave,come here"I said as i led her to her bathroom,which was full of her girl spoil her too much for my yes,Justin Bieber is her were engaged but i broke it up since he 's still courting me for like, cheated on me with Selena said it wasn't his fault,it was Selena's.I don't care though.I look to Avery,to see her playing with bubbles.

"Come on,Ave,we gotta move Ellen will be mad if we came late."I said as she pouted there looking like a cute duckling that she's playing with.

"but mommy i-"

"No buts baby,now finish your bath and put your clothes on,Mommy's gonna get a shower too"I said then pinched her cheeks.

I walked to my bathroom and picked out my outfit,faded jeans with cropped tshirt that says"Fearless" with some gladiator i finished taking a bath,i slipped on my outfit and put my hair in a ponytail and put some red lipstick on with mascara and blush on.I don't put makeup so much.I grabbed my phone and put it in my bag and started walking to Avery's room to see her already done and talking to .

"Whatcha doing here,Jay?"I asked,looking at them playing.

"What?I can't visit my little angel here?"He said,playing with Avery,none of them paying attention to me."We gotta go now, 'll just buy breakfast on the way"I said,now i got their attention."Where you going?"Justin asked,looking at me then at Avery."Auntie Ellen invited us again to her show."Avery said jumping up and down chuckled then gave her a kiss on the cheeks then walked up to me"Can i come too?"He asked looking at me.I know he wants us to be a family,he wants to continue what we started but i don't."I don't know Justin.I don't want everyone seeing us together.I don't want Avery being chased by paps,you know how i feel about i guess you can come and just with Avery and seriously gotta go,i only have 1 hour left"I said then walked to Avery to fix her hair.I put a ribbon on top of her hair then started walking out of the left first,he said he'll just want's to drive through Mickey D's,when we got there,i bought a Spicy Chicken sandwich,1 coffee,1 coke float for Avery and a happy said she'll eat it when we got there.

"World's sexiest Mom with her cutest little girl,Allison and Avery Jones,everyone"Ellen welcomed us,applaud filled the studio as Avery holding her happy meal ran to Ellen giggling.I walked to Ellen then gave her a hug and then we sat down.

"I still don't know what i'm doing here Ellen"I said chuckling as Avery started eating."I woke up to this little girl jumping up and down on my bed,screeching like she just bought a new pair of shoes then she showed me your invitation and i was like "Oh that's why""I said patting Avery's head.

"Yeah,i guess you forgot huh?Look who's going all grandma here,forgetting bout things"Ellen snickered,laughing.

"Yeah this little girl here causes me so much problems but she gotta be thankful she got my charms."I said rolling my eyes then we heard a shout"she got my charms!"Justin shouted laughing,all of us laughing.

"So how's the two of you doing?I heard Justin's watching?"Ellen asked,causing me to roll my eyes.

"Avery asked him to watch her,she said"Daddy,daddy i'm going to be on TV,now you're gonna watch Mommy and me."I said copying Avery's slumped down on her sit then gave a little snort."Am not!"The crowd laughed at her actions.

"So,i heard,no,Avery told me,you've been obsessing over Walking Dead"Ellen asked then continued"Not only on the show,but also on Walking Dead's favorite hunter"She said,oh my god.

"I swear,this little girl acts like thrice her age."I said looking at Avery as she look at me with innocent written on her face"

"So do you like Daryl Dixon's character?"She asked as Avery shouted "Yes".Again,the crowd laughed including Justin,who was in the front row.

"Why?"Ellen asked,hiding a smirk.

"I don't know,i guess i was so into the show and it's such a greath show.I wish i could be a guest or something maybe just a walker,you ROBERT KIRKMAN!DIE HARD FAN HERE!"I shouted the last sentence causing the crowd to laugh and i continued "Oh and i forgot i'm a dixon vixen!Hey Norman,can you give me a shoutout sometime?!"I asked laughing and trust me,i don't know what i'm doing.

"Such a fangirl,oh grow up Allison,you're a mom now."Ellen snickered she looked behind me, no,she wouldn't,wouldn't she but before i could turn a hand was on my shoulder and the crowd was going MY FREAKING FUDGING JESUS MARY JOSEPH GOD!OHM Y GOD OH MY GOD!I turned my head only to see Norman FREAKING gosh i'm so starstruck right before i could continue my inside fangirling,Norman started to talk.

"Well you're kind of a star too that makes the two of us being starstruck."Oh shit i said that aloud didn't I?"And yes you said that aloud,that too"He chuckled,i offered my hand for him to shake but instead he pulled me in for a hug.I let out a litle shriek.  
"And mommy said only little girls can shriek"Avery sassed causing all of us to laugh.I sat down and Norman sat down beside of me.

"So?"Ellen asked,looking at me then at Norman then she looked at me again with a hideous smirk.

"You twerp!"I screeched throwing a little pillow at me causing all of us to laugh again.

"What?Can't surprise my bestfriend?Last time i remembered,you were the one who said that"

"Well duh,it was your birthday and it isn't my birthday"I said not looking at Norman,because i would probably die again."Gosh,i'm so freaking out right now"I whispered,the crowd laughed again for the hundredth time.

"So,Allison meet Norman,Norman meet Allison"Ellen said,this woman is pissing me Avery came to sat down on my lap,looking at Norman.

"Mommy said that she wished to meet you,because she's so hot fo-"I cutted her off by putting my hands on her mouth.

"And everyone said 3 years olds are the know,i'm starting to regret giving birth to you,Avery May Jones"I said,hiding a glared at me.

"This your girl?"Norman asked,looking at me."Hi sweetheart"He asked,i swear my heart jumped out of my chest for a moment.I looked at Justin,who is starting to piss off.I leaned in to Norman then whispered"I wouldn't be to close to her if her dad's in the gets pretty jealous" then Norman nodded in response.

"How old are you then little Avery"Norman asked turning his attention to the little girl in my lap.

"3 years about you Dishon"She asked in her little tiny always calls him that.

"Dishon huh?"Norman i said"She doesn't know that it's just a when we're watching she'll be like "Mommy Daryl Dishon is on the tv" and we'll watch walking dead 's like our bonding moment,and i know it's not really like a moment for mothers and daughters to watch zombie show with them you know"I chuckled.

"So how about you Norman?"Ellen asked turning her attention to the hot man beside me.

"Well i'm pretty busy shooting,Walking Dead season 5 is about to come in October and just stuffs you know"Norman said then he looked at me

"You're single Allison,right?"Ellen asked,but showing pictures of Justin and I on the i gave a little nervous laugh.

"That was long time ago,i can handle Avery it is great having Justin around,he's pretty good with kids."I said looking at smiling followed my eyes then looked to Justin too.

"So uh do you still?You know,i'm not dropping the L word"Ellen asked.

"As a friend yes,i don't know,i guess i moved on long time ago and i hope he can too"

"So which one do you like,Daryl Dixon or Norman Reedus?"Ellen asked but Avery interrupted her"Mommy mommy i thought you like Daryl Dishon"She pouted.

"Yes baby,they're only one person so stop with your pouting now"I giggled then she ran to Norman's arms and sat down on his freaking out.

"Both,I love Daryl's character because he never gives up you know,he gets things done and he's really adorable,sometimes and Norman because,i don't know he's such a sweetheart"I said looking at Norman,i continued,"Can i go at the backstage for a while?I need to scream cause i'm really freaking out right now"I said then Ellen gave a nod then i walked backstage then screamed and screamed but stopped when i saw the cameraman.I mentally face palmed myself.I walk to the stage only to see everyone laughing.

"Damn,i'm still freaking out"i said sitting laughed.

"So Allison,heard you'll be having your debut album on your birthday,what's the album all about?"She asked.

"It's just about me you know,things that i've done and all those mistakes"Justin looked at me when i said mistakes.I looked at Avery"And no,Avery is not a mistake,people always call her that and she's just 3 years old.I've been through a lot and being a single mother isn't easy but it's worth your little girl smiling when you wake up everyday,it makes my course sometimes kids are very annoying but they're 's what they this album is really important to me because it's like my diary,i've written songs that made me strong and i have a few remakes too like J Timberlake's Cry Me A River,i used my piano there it's really my first single,it's about keep moving on,you know,like "Yo no one's gonna stop me".Avery and I have a duet 's her favorite song and i think it's great if i put it will like it."I said and smiled at Avery.

"I heard that the money from the album will be a donated for an orphanage and single moms out there,why?"Ellen asked,now crowd is so quiet and Norman is looking at me.

"I have all i got,i don't want to keep all my blessings for me,i had to share it.I have my family,i have Avery,i have everything i it's the only thing i want for my birthday."

"We've been talking about your album but i still don't know what the title is"Ellen chuckled.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Can we have a sample?"Ellen asked,now the crowd started chanting " .Sample".

"Cry me A River by J Timberlake is my all time favorite"

"Allison Jones,singing Cry me A River"

_You were my sun,You were my Earth_

_But you didn't know all the ways i loved you,no_

_So you took a chance,and made other plans_

_But i bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down,no._

_Now there's just no chance,for you and me,there'll never be_

_And don't it make you sad about it._

_You told me you loved me,why did you leave me all alone_

_Now you tell me you need me,when you call me on the phone_

_Boy i refuse,you must have me confused for some other Girl_

_Your bridges were burn and now it's your turn to cry_

_Cry me a River_

_Cry me a river-er_

_Cry me a river-er_

_Yeah yeah_

_You should've picked honesty and then you may not have blown it_

_Cry me a river,cry me river,cry me,cry me,cry me,yeah._

_Cry me a river._

The crowd were applauding and some were crying cause it is really emotional.I sat down then looked at Justin but he's gone and i looked at Ellen to see her nod her head at was for him though.

"So tell me,what's that song about,i mean why did you choose it to remake?"

"I guess it was because,when i was pregnant with Avery,i took it really hard,i was sleeping by day and i'll be crying by night.I never told anyone about it,the girl called me-"

"SG?"Ellen asked if it was Selena Gomez.

"Yeah-she called me and said that she loves Justin and all and i almost died that day.I was having an attack,panic attack and the next thing i know was that i gave birth to this beautiful girl.I guess i'm tired of crying and being the one who's hurt,he hurt me real bad,but it's in the past now,all is good.I see him as the father of my child and nothing else,a friend too."

"What can you say about the _girl"_Ellen and Norman and Avery are backstage doing whatever.

"All i can say is that,you can love him now,you can chase him now,you can do all you want to him and i won't do was a teenager finding someone to love and he was a teenager too who has hormones too so i'm i didn't chase some engaged man who I can kiss in public."I laughed at my diss words.

"Lmao"Ellen laughed showing a picture of Selena and Justin on the screen.

"Truth is,they look good together."I joked

"Yeah tell me about ,if Norman asked you to go out with him,would you?I mean he's twice your age"Ellen asked and i can see everyone hiding their smirks.

"I would,he's an adorable guy,he's cute,he's really hot for his age and why the fudge i won't go out with Norman Freaking Reedus?I mean come on,are we really having this conversation,Ellen?"I chuckled and i continued "And age doesn't really matter,you seen me with Justin but he's is i don't know,i watch his videos in youtube,the one he's being really 's not like i'm his stalker lol,he's like,he's everything that i no,not like yes i i sound so unproffesional right now."I mumbled


End file.
